Knifewalker
by Gaberiel Yaslana
Summary: AUish. Pegasus is actually the demon Pacassi, the WolfRider. Twenty years before Duelist Kingom he had a shady dealing with the demon Kurakuronue, the Angeleater. Now, a half-demon child holds everything in fate, but will he chose the world which hurt hi


_Candy Coated Razors_  
  
"You really don't care do you,"  
"Do you want me to?" Green eyes mocked.  
"You really don't..."  
"Can you change me?" fingers ran through silky red strands.  
"Do you want to?"  
"No..."  
"Why not?"  
"You can't get hurt, this way," mocking gone, delicate lips curved into a smile as green eyes looked away into the distance.  
  
_Dance around the fires  
Got a little drunk  
Pass around the joint  
A little more then pot  
Dance around the fires  
Get a little drunk  
Lose yourself in me  
Lose yourself in me  
  
_"Do you know loneliness?"  
"Aa,"  
"You never seem lonely,"  
"Aa,"  
"Do you wish for someone close to you?"  
"...." he didn't answer, but the smile was always on his face.  
"Why won't you answer?"  
"Because it doesn't matter," he said softly, always softly. So softly spoken.  
  
_You're candy coated razors  
Going down not to easily  
Cut my throat  
Drown in my blood  
Tastes so good  
You're candy coated razors_  
_  
_"You're a sick bastard," no response. He just looked over, eyes glazed.  
"What made you decide that all of a sudden?"  
"You little fucker! You've been playing with me!" the girl cried.  
"You just realized it?" He asked, no anger or mocking to his voice. She paused.  
"You're unreal..." she whispered.  
"I thought I was a little fucker," he replied, again a blank slate.  
"What are you?"  
  
_Sex, booze, money lies  
Gotta get 'em all  
My country  
My land  
My world  
Sex, booze, money, lies  
****_sexboozemoneyliessexboozemoneyliessexboozemoneylies  
_  
_"*click* It was a long time ago. When Me an' Rellen used'ta run 'round them, ya know? We was real classy lookin', not like the powhitetrash we was. *laugh* Sure, if'n you looked a close 'nuff, we was trash, once trash always trash, but not most folks saw us like'n that. Sissy tells me that it weren't a good thing, she wasn't there. She didn't play fuckin' slut ta Kev, an' she didn't get her brains fucked outta'er ass every friday. *click*" he tossed the tape recorder over to his friend with a bored look.   
"What was that for?" The other caught the tape recorder, grinning. They could have been twins, the same slender build, wide eyes with oriental traces in the shape, and wide mouthes that smirked as easily as they smiled. They could have been twins, except for the fact that one had pale white hair, almost silver and eerie light brown (really amber) eyes and the other had naturel brilliant red hair and mischevious green eyes.  
"Jus' a bit of fun. Nice to remind ourselves of the past, eh?" the silver haired boy asked, hefting the thing.  
"Shut it, Pacassi," the red head said blandly.  
"Don't be so down, you read the script beautifully, Kitsune-chan,"  
"What do you need a slut for?"  
"Money," Pacassi Crawford said with a shrug.  
"You ain't playin' my game,"  
"Come on...Kura-chan..." Kura blinked, hearing a bit of a whine in Pacassi's voice. The silver haired boy rarely whined, in fact, they were both prone to playing they're own little games. Games that went on at various prices.  
"Who do you want me to seduce?"  
"Seduce?"  
"You heard me," Kura mumbled, fingers folding the neat script in half.  
"A young woman, by the name of Takahashii Minami. I need her to have your child," Pacassi let out his breath. Kura's eyebrows raised a bare milimeter, and it was not the idea, but the fact that Pacassi would need to pay for this one.  
"Takahashii Minami...what kind of child?" Kura looked down at his own relfection in the glass top of the coffee table. He didn't offer freely, but... this could be fun, a half-demon child was good to have around.  
"A boy child...who looks like this," a picture slid across, a tiny boy with definate physical features.  
"Hair? Eyes? Or just resemblance?"  
"Resemblance,"  
"All this for that girl?"  
"..." Pacassi turned away. Kura sighed.  
"It'll cost,"  
"How much?" _  
  
  
_


End file.
